xavierzfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier
Xavier is the main character of Xavier Z (Obviously). Xavier has anger problems, has a defending nature, and if he goes pass his Devil Mode limit he will turn evil. He is on a quest for the Chaos emeralds to try to use them to suppress his evil power (but he never does). As of the Crissis of Multiple Earths saga he is 12 years old, along with Gohan. Xavier is the leader of the X-Fighters and is considered best friend to Gohan and DJ. Story Crissis of Mulriple Earths Saga Xavier is flying over a feild when he sinces a huge powerlevel. The power level is that of Gohan who was training in the feild. Xavier thinks it is something evil so he charges down onto Gohan and begins combat with him. Xavier goes Kaioken x5 and begins fighting Gohan again, Gohan is quickly defeated. Gohan turns SSJ then charges Xavier and begins beating the tar out of him. He charges Gohan and punches him, only to have Gohan catch the fist. "The hell...", Gohan punches Xavier, sending him flying, Xavier flys until he hits a rock, Gohan charges and at that moment he yells, "STOP!!!", Gohan stops. "I remember you...your the one that fought Cell! Yeah...then that dumbass Mr. Satan took all the credit", said Xavier as he bursted from the rock. He teleported in front of Gohan, "Sorry for the misunder standing", as he shook hands with Gohan. Gohan turned back to his base as he and Xavier began walking, "It's no prob...", suddenly a pod landed next to the two Saiyans, they both jumped back in suprise, Xavier barked, "What the hell?". They both looked into to see a saiyan inside it. Xavier jumped back in suprise again, "Another Saiyan!", all of a sudden the pod begun to glow yellow. This made Gohan jump back in suprise, the pod exploded open an the Saiyan stood floating where it once was. Gohan jumped up at him and punched him, but the Saiyan caught the fust then fired a beanm, sending Gohan spinning. Xavier jumped up and kicked the Saiyan in the back, to no aid, the Saiyan simply turned around and punched Xavier onto his back. The saiyan then flew after Gohan, while still flying he delivered a combo of rights and lefts to Gohan. Finally he kicked Gohan up into the sky. The Saiyan bragged, "Trash...", all of a sudden Xavier flew for the Saiyan, Xavier punched the Saiyan, but he just turned around and grabbed the fist. He unleashed a massive beam, after it finished fireing Xavier was gone! All of a sudeen he appeared behind the Saiyan and delivered a combo of some lefts and rights. Still to no aid! The Saiyan turned to Xavier an unleashed another massive beam at Xavier, this time Xavier jumped over the beam and fired one of his own. The Saiyan cackled then simply stuck out his fist, the beam met his fist, his fist reflected the beam. The beam flew into the sky then exploded. All of a sudden Gohan appeared behind the Unknown Saiyan, charging a kamehameha. Gohan powered up then went SSJ, Xavier fired a Masenkoha at The Saiyan, he just stuck out his palm, stopping it. Xavier continued to fire it, and The Saiyan continued to block, right at that moment Gohan fired the Kamehameha at The Saiyan. It struck his back, causing him to loose control of the masenkoha, both beams struck him and exploded into a white lgiht. The light faded away to see the Saiyan floating with his arms folded as a SSJ. Xavier turned SSJ then fired a Ki Blast at The Saiyan, he created a Ki sword then slashed the blast witht he sword, sending into a bolder. The bodler exploded and its peices shot up into the air then rained down on the 3 saiyans. The Saiyan folded his arms then begun to laugh, "U SUCK! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!". All of a suddem Xavier fell to the ground, lightning struck the ground around him, he remembered his old master and his old childhood freind Ralick...he remembered his masters death. He looked over at the bloody and brused Gohan, Xavier punched the ground, "NO..NOO....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Xaviers hair stood up and a arua shot from him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Xavier went SSJ2. Gohan was amased, "WHAT THE HELL!? XAVIER TOLD ME HE HAS NOT LEARNED IT YET!". Xavier begun to walk for the Unknown Saiyan, and at that moment The Saiyan and Gohan both went SSJ2. Lightning struck the ground as Xavier began unleashing punches onto the unknown saiyan. He coughed out in pain as he hit the ground. With an annoyed kick, Xavier kicked the unknown saiyan away. At that moment Xavier began powering up. He dashed after the hurtling unknown saiyan. When Xavier got close enough he began punching away at the saiyan again, causing more lightning to hit the ground. Xavier then front flipped up above the unknown saiyan and double kicked him into a car. The Unknown Saiyan was barely even able to sit up as Xavier stomped towards him. Gohan landed behind Xavier, "Xavier-" Suddenly a spark of energy came from Xavier's body sending Gohan through a building. The unknown saiyan began to power up as he stood up on top of the car. He yelled out in fury, "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!!!" He unleashed thousands of blast onto the approaching Xavier. Resulting in a massive explosion witch cosumed the entire city in a white light. The light faded away to find Zero panting heavily on the roof of the car. The dust covering where Xavier once stood faded away to find the saiyan child standing unharmed! Xavier, "Your starting to annoy me..." The unknown saiyan was driven into madness, "NO...NO...NOOOO!!" He put his hands up above his head and began to form a energy ball, "I WILL DESTROY YOU TWO AND THIS WHOLE DAMN PLANET!!! The wind from the energy ball was so powerful windows shattered and even trucks where being thrown up and down the street like rag dolls. In all the chaos Xavier stood with only an anrgy stare on his face. Xavier put his hands together and starting charging a Kamehameha, "KAME...KAME.....HAAAAAAA!!!" At that moment Xavier unleashed a Kamehameha towards the unknown saiyan. The unknown saiyan threw his energy ball onto the beam and the struggle began! Xavier began pushing more and more energy into the beam, "This ones for Sensai...this ones for Ralick...and this one for insulting me!!" Gohan landed next to Xavier, "I'm here to help!" Gohan, "KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The two saiyan children did a double Kamehameha, quickly over powering the energy ball. The unknown saiyan, "No..no..you can't win!" He was engulged in a massive explosion. Sending him flying into a building. The unknown siayan did his best to stand but Xavier appeared in front of him. Xavier put his hand over the saiyans face, he wispered, "I'm gonna blast your fucking brains out all over the pavement..." Gohann appeared behind Xavier and grabbed his arm, "No Xavier...don't..." Xavier reluctlently pulled his arm away, "Fine..." Suddenly he pulled his arm free from Gohan's grip and began punching away at the unknown saiyans head. Causing him to cough up blood and teeth. Xavier went for another punch but Gohan grabbed Xavier's arm and pulled him back. The unknown saiyan smiled, "*Cough* *Cough*...well...you two seem like quite the two I would allign myslef with..." The unknown saiyan coughed out some more teeth, "The names Zero..." Gohan stutterd, "Its Gohan..." Xavier reluctently said, "Its Xavier...Its Xavier.." Zero barely managed to stand, "Well if u don't mind me I'm going to try to find a earth hosptital..." Zero fell but Gohan caught him, "We need to get you to a hospital..." Xavier turned towards Gohan with his arms folded, "We...you mean you..." Xavier flew away into the appocolypse witch was once Tokyo. Xavier flys away to a japanese temple. He takes out a picture, goes into a corner, and cries over it because its a picture of his childhood freind: Ralick and his sensai. Xavier then goes to the restroom and changes to his new look. Suddenly someone knocks on the front doors. Xavier answers to find Gohan, Zero, Ryuga, and Ibuki. There is a brief arguement but Xavier then lets them inside. After about five minute of playing the ps3, Xavier comes in and tells them he made noodles. Zero says he's starving and then him and Xavier have a moment of tension. Everyone then follows Xavier to a table of noodles. They all stuff themselves and then begin to train. Their sparring session is cut short when a portal opens and Xavier is sucked in. Trivia *Xavier is shown to be abit of a hot head. *Xavier is shown to be abit of a potty mouth. *Xavier's newer look is debuted in Episode 3. *All of Xavier's looks that appear in the series are design by Toonking911. *Xavier's original look only makes an appearance in the intro of the Episode 3 where he is killed by V2 Xavier, V2 Xavier is then killed by V3 Xavier, the intro then proceeds. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Males